Setting Right What Once Went Wrong
by slinkyrabbit
Summary: “To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. For every memory gained takes away one of your memories and you lose your own true self, until you fade away. Are you prepared to accept this” Standing before the founders, there's words echoing thru her
1. Chapter 1

"Setting Right What Once Went Wrong" Series fan fiction copyright 2010 by Slinkyrabbit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All other OC mentioned characters or to be introduced later are of my own creation.

* * *

**Prologue**

July 2010

3:00 A.M. Los Angeles, CA

A dark blue sedan speeds down the deserted streets of Los Angeles. The below freezing temperature has frosted over the windows. The two occupants of the vehicle seem oblivious of each other.

'Paige… hey Paige snap out of it, were home'

From the passengers seat a bundle of jackets and blankets shift as the young woman wakes from her thoughts.

'Hum… on sorry Sarah, what were you saying?'

Placing her hand on Paige's shoulder, she catches her attention and finally sees the tears in her friend's eyes threatening to fall.

'The movie really got to you didn't it?'

Unable to hold them back any longer tears begin to streak down Paige's face.

Embracing her friend, and genteelly rubbing her back trying to sooth her 'Paige I don't understand you knew what was going to happened, you read the book.'

' I'm sorry… I'm sorry … its just seeing it happen on the screen seem to make it that much more real to me, like I was really watching him die in front of me over and over again and there was nothing I could do to stop it.'

' Paige I…'

'No I know its stupid I mean he's not even a real person he just a character from JK Rowling's book.'

' O I thought it was Alan Rickman that you had the crush on not Snape'

' Yuck are you crazy of course not Alan Rickman is to old for me, I mean their was that one movie Robin hood he was in, really really cute but… hey that's beside the point and don't you dare laugh at me Sarah or I'll tell the whole world about your Prince Caspian obsession'

'Ok…ok you got me but at least I got you to relax a little'

'Yeah I know thanks, I'll be all right now. Let just go in and get to bed before we both freeze to death'

' To bad we don't know any warming charms'

'Sarah'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up'

'Good night, Paige'

But Paige couldn't sleep that night instead she was wide awake rereading his final moments, as if by doing so she could provide him some comfort before the darkness over took him. And then final she'd had enough she threw the book across the room slamming it into the wall, the rage and sorrow finally over taking her.

'Why did you have to die, weren't you punished enough, its not fair you risked everything for those ungrateful people and still you were despised and cast out. I know the world isn't prefect, but your not part of it, your world is suppose to be different not a reflection of reality I mean god then what's the point of reading fantasy to escape the harshness of everyday life if its just going to be worse in the book instead. Dam it I can't take it any more this isn't fair, and I don't care if my world isn't fair yours should be or what's the freaking point to all this. I understand that sometime good people die and there nothing you can do about, but I just can't see that for you. Something deep in my very soul tells me that even in death you won't find the peace that you so truly deserve.'

Drain and defeated she collapsed on her bed weeping, curling up and grasping her pillow for dear life. The promise of sleep was slowly taking hold.

'There's nothing I can do is there…'

Daylight gradually trickled into the small bedroom; the warmth that reaches across her body pleasantly awoke Paige to the fact that it was now the weekend and any minute now Sarah would burst into her room to get her up and dressed for what she would call girl time.

'3…2…1'

Paige ducked under her comforter as if it would provide some sort of protection from the impending doom that she had come to expect from "Early Morning Perky Sarah" her door swung up revealing a fully done up Sarah

'GOOD MORNING PAIGE!'

She gracefully walked across the room to Paige on her bed and roughly yanked the covers away.

'Their you are, time to get up and go shopping'

Paige played vampire (hissed and dove under the covers) her grumbled voice was heard from under the covers.

'Not on your life, I am not leaving this bed today and their nothing you can do or say to get me to do otherwise'

'I'll let you drive the GT-R'

Sarah reached out her hand and dangled a set of keys, before letting them fall. Paige was up and dressed before the keys even hit the bed.

Two in the afternoon and Paige was just about at her breaking point. If she had to listen to Sarah say one more time how good Paige would look in "Pink" or that she needed "Less jeans, or pants and more skirt in her wardrobe" She was going to kill her beloved friend. Lucky for her Sarah had seen a shoe sale and taken off like a skill hunter off for the kill. She figured she'd have at most an hour of peace before the torture continued, so it would be better to make the best of it. She quickly remember that her favorite little coffee house was on the second floor of the particular mall across from the balcony terraces from there she'd have a good view of the shoe store and Sarah would be able to find her easily

'Then again maybe that's a bad idea' laughing that off to herself.

Upon arriving upstairs at the coffee house she ordered her usual tea drink and selected a nice spot near the edge of the balcony, leaning back against the railing she let the calming sounds of the large mall fountain below lure her mind and relax her body. Soon while sitting they're relishing in her surrounding and enjoying her drink she felt the tension that had been building all afternoon subside. Relaxed and happy she began casually looking around, she could see downstairs into the shoe store and notice the Sarah seem to be complete preoccupied in the sale that she had most likely forgotten about Paige.

'All the better for me, might as well get a little reading done' she said to no one in particular

She retrieved her e-book from her side bag and powered it up. When the screen came on, it indicated that there was a previous file still running. Curious she decided to view the file, thinking back she couldn't remember the last time she had used her e-book and so had no idea what could be running on it. So absorbed at this, she didn't notice the fight that had broken out between several teenage boys or that Sarah had left the shoe store and was now heading her way.

In one moment Paige was resting comfortably against the balcony railing and in the next she was flying over it still holding the e-book and watching as her world went upside down as she plummet head first into the fountain below


	2. Chapter 2

"Setting Right What Once Went Wrong" Series fan fiction copyright 2010 by Slinkyrabbit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All other OC mentioned characters or to be introduced later are of my own creation.

* * *

A young woman awakens slowly, vaguely aware of her surroundings – dark walls, high windows, warm blankets, and the constant movement of a woman in what resembles a nurse's uniform. After a moment's thought, she realizes she was in what appeared to be an infirmary, wearing a hospital gown and feeling very much like she had been ran over by a Mack truck. The woman in white a nurse she mused, was running around as though her clothes were on fire and the imagery brought a smile to her face even thru the pain. Then she begins to take stock of her situation and tries to remember the events that preceded it. She is interrupted from her musing when the nurse reaches her bedside

"Well, you've come along quite well my dear... considering how bad your injuries were." The nice nurse in white, said while smiling at her.

The young woman smiles, "I suppose."

Nodding the nurse checks the young woman over then proceeds to move away and allow the patience a moment to her thoughts.

_This has to be the strangest situation I'd ever come across. I know I've probably lost my mind when I fell or something. But as unbelievably as it is to think much less say out loud. I'm in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm actually sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I was never a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, considering there were some people who knew more about it than American History and all but in recent years though I'd become more interested in the series and all that out of curiosity, among other things... obviously that was a good thing now. Now let's see... Madame Pomfrey is the nurse. _

Thankfully the Nurse or Madame Pomfrey as the young woman now realized was her name had informed her that the students hadn't come back from Christmas vacation yet, so we "have time to figure out what to do with you dear". As she kindly put it.

Sighing _I already know what would happen if I remain at Hogwarts I'll end up died either get eaten by a troll or avada kedavra by that genocidal madman Voldemort which I might add I'll be extremely pissed about, I'll tell you that much! Not only that, but it seems that I'm stuck here in this twilight zone. According to Madame Pomfrey today's date is December 16__th__ 1990, a little over a week till Christmas (a time when I was still a toddler myself) plus she informed me they have tried to contacted my family, and college and big surprise I don't even exist what am I going to do I was looking forward to graduating from college soon I had plans, dreams, goals! Now what's happened? I end up in fucked up world of Harry Potter! The only bright side so far has been that when I fell in the fountain, my purse came with me otherwise I wouldn't have been able to convince Madame Pomfrey that I was in fact 26 and not a 16 year old (which I now appear to be) that should be sorted into a house, Honestly, there is no way they could make me go back to grade school._

Madame Pomfrey squeezed my shoulder and said, "It will be alright."

She chuckled, "Wouldn't that be nice..."

Puzzled Madame Pomfrey asked "What?"

"Anything ever being alright." she said, turning away from the nurse, to close her eyes and lay back down.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and went back to her office.

* * *

Sometime later the doors to the infirmary opened and footsteps were heard stopping just at the young women bedside.

"Miss... Miss?" she heard an elderly man's voice say from behind me.

She turned around and sat up, then met the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. Instantly she knew this had to be... Dumbledore. She smiled in relief, somehow him being there just put her at ease.

He smiled at her, "It seems that amongst all the excitement lately we've forgotten to have you properly introduced

A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she nodded

He chuckled, "May I ask what your name is my dear?"

She nodded, "Yes of course, my name is Paige…. Paige …um" suddenly aware that there were holes in her memory

Dumbledore smiled and reaching out to take her hand in his, " that's quite alright Miss Paige, My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster here. Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry "

Paige nodded meekly.

"It seems that we have a bit of a situation here. You have dropped into our lives out of nowhere.-- He smiled, "what to do with you? You don't belong here, and it seems as if you don't belong anywhere else either!

She nodded again.

"Have you ever made things happen when you were angry or scared?"

"Not directly." Paige answered, feeling a bit awkward.

He smiled in a way that made Paige feel like she was in for trouble. "Do you think that you'd be up to going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

She gulped, "I suppose that I could..."

He smiled, "I shall see you then." He nodded and left.

Paige sighed, "What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

After a very... _interesting_ ride to Diagon Alley Dumbledore took Paige immediately to a clothes shop. She had arrived here in a pair of blue jeans and peasant top; according Dumbledore it was "inappropriate attire for a young lady".

After she had purchased several uniform style blouses, skirts, etc's and of course robes "we were off to see man about a wand" or so the headmaster said.

Mr. Olivander brought out several wands for Paige to try and she was surprised that they even reacted to her to begin with. Finally Mr. Olivander handed Paige a wand and it was if she just knew... this was the one for her. Mr. Olivander smiled, "Thirteen inches made of rowan wood with a dragon heartstring.

Paige scratched her head, she was feeling very confused. "Uh, that would be lovely. Thank you? "She sighed; his wisdom was even creepier in person.

Once they had returned to Hogwarts, Paige was now the proud owner of, a wand, a new wardrobe, and more books than any human could possibly use she put down her bags and gaped at the room she would be residing in indefinitely. Paige looked around and saw that there was a large window with maroon curtains; there was also a king sized mahogany four-poster bed with maroon bed curtains, and a mahogany bookcase and wardrobe. The bathroom had the usual things in it. There was the toilet, a sink, and a four-legged bathtub. There was soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, washrags, and towels already in there. She turned and smiled at Dumbledore, "Thank you Headmaster."

He smiled, "You're very welcome. Now, you might want to freshen up and change clothes. Dinner will be severed in the Great hall in an hour, I shall send someone to bring you down." he said as he closed her door.

Letting out a breath, she turned back from the now closed door to survey her surrounding eyeing the king sized bed, a wicked smile curved to her lips " might as well see if its comfy" taking a run and driving on the plush mattress, she laid back and just let herself melt into the pure bliss that was her new bed.


End file.
